To Learn
by The Gifted Soul
Summary: I've given up; that has been my mindset for decades. I did an spectacular job at destroying my life, so why hope or believe is some prophesy? That didn't mean I wouldn't help him, it was just an act of empathy, nothing else... Why... Aslan, meeting him was no coincidence was it? Maybe he never actually forgot about me to begin with.
1. Chapter 1: Clemency

Chapter 1: Clemency

I slowly made my way through the frozen forests of Narnia, to the "Queen's" castle. I have walked this path over and over for a long century, memorizing every nook and cranny this nation has. I no longer cared of what the Witch does with me; I wouldn't mind being disposed of, I've suffered enough humiliations from her. Yet my soul, my heart, my body refuse to yield, always fighting death even when it's close. I paused, with a little effort raised my head up, to look at the ever cloudy skies, with no emotion, just to see the gray blanket far above. I haven't seen the sun- no, I haven't experienced a sunny day for so long, I can no longer remember what it was like, to run through a green and vibrant forest, through wide grasslands and fresh rivers… All I know now is a constant and _painful_ numbness. It is always cold, never a single sliver of warmth throughout the whole kingdom; I've searched long enough to know. My cursed armor does not help in the matter either, even if I wished to take it off, only a Son of Adam or Daughter of Eve can do it. But that could as well be a lie.

Now the Witch has requested my services in the castle, to "_guard an important guest."_ Those were Maugrim's exact words, at least. Whoever had been unfortunate enough to fall on her grasp must have information worth keeping him alive. Regardless, I'll just do as told, it's not like I have much of a choice.

Still, after all these years, who would be… naïve enough for such a thing? It is well known how the Witch has her way of getting what she wants from you. If you are lucky, she might decide to kill you, on other occasions you might be turned into stone… or, if she sees some usefulness in you, she will turn you into her servant. I am one of the unlucky ones. I was… ten years old back when I first came here, if I could describe Narnia back then with a word it would be: breathtaking. The sun appeared to never burn your skin no matter how much time you spent outside, the birds always sang happily and the trees… the trees danced with the wind. It was beautiful and pure and so much more.

I admit, even though the winter is cold, it has this magic about it, magic that no evil can corrupt, deeper than she can reach. My lips turn up involuntarily, _that_, that single piece of knowledge is what has kept me from going mad all these years. Or maybe I've just gone mad. Who knows?

The rest of the trip was uneventful. However, because I was very far away from the castle when I was "requested", it was dark by the time I arrived. I patiently waited for the colossal doors of ice to open, siting softly on the thin snow over the cold stone floor. When it did, I only stood up and continued my way through the quiet and somber castle. There was little color, other than then distinctive blue of ice and the occasional patch of dirt or uncovered stone. I heard a low growl to my left, behind a column "You're late."

I turned my head to see a gray wolf behind a thick ice pillar, uninterested; I've gotten tired of this "Wherever I arrive on time or late is of no concern of yours, Maugrim." He jumped the steps from where he was hiding; landing with a barely hearable thud "Her Majesty is resting. Her day has been eventful." He turned and started to lead the way, to where I deduced, was where the "guest" was staying. "She is no Queen." I said bluntly. Maugrim stopped and turned his head slightly; looking at me with narrowed and waning eyes "I would be careful if I were you, the Queen is not in her best of days, she will not tolerate any more of your blasphemy." He then kept going forward, not wishing to hear any retort I might give. "Hmph…"

I did not expect to be it the dungeons, but I was not surprised. "Guests" don't live for long.

"There." Maugrim jerked his head.

The so called "guest"… was just a child. A _human _child. He couldn't be older than ten, his skin was pale, and his body shook from the unforgiving cold. At this rate he won't survive the night.

Maugrim left me to my devices without a second glance. I focused my right ear, tracking the scratchy sound his paws made until there were no more sounds, only the shaky breathing of the frightened child. I observed the child for a while, taking in his appearance. He was poorly dressed for this harsh cold, and his feet were chained to the wall, his eyes were glassy and fearful, and his hair messy. There was a sharp wave of sadness deep in my chest. I felt pity, and the slightest empathy towards him.

I was not sure that he would respond to me, but… "She tricked you?" He looked up, cautious and fearful.

The boy glanced at me and slowly asked "Tricked me?" He frowned "I… I think so… I'm not sure…" He kept quiet for a little "I guess… And you?"

"Yes." He sat straighter but still unsure "How?" I took a deep breath a closed my eyes, the scenes, my actions, words, places, all running under my eyelids. "She promised me she would get me back home." I opened my eyes slowly, forcing myself keep my emotions in check. "Back home? You're not from here?" he asked curious. I shook my head "I liked it here, but I missed my real home." He detached himself from the icy wall and crawled a little closer, making the chain clank. "What did she do to you?" He frowned.

My head fell on my chest "She turned me into a wolf. Because I was human, my body is bigger than a born-wolf's would me. That is why I stand out among the other wolves." He looked at me shocked "You were human?" I nodded. "What did she ask you to do?" he crawled closer.

I sat in silence, contemplating how to explain my actions back then "She said she didn't have any children of her own, that I would be exactly what she pictured her child would be like, and that, eventually, I would be Queen of Narnia." I began. "But under one condition."

"You had to bring your siblings to her castle, to "meet" the Queen." Edmund finished. I nodded. "I have no siblings of my own, but I had other friends who were with me." I explained. "There was a terrible war back home so we were sent to an old friend's house, that way we would be safe. Unfortunately, I cannot recall how exactly I got here, that was a hundred years ago." I paused. "I sometimes wonder why did the idea being Queen of Narnia seduced me. I was trying to get back home, not trying to gain power." His eyes widened with surprise "The Witch's magic has kept me from aging." I clarified. "My body is still that of a ten-year old." I looked at my paw "I guess…"

Edmund started to shake violently, looking around; searching . "If you wish… I could go in and keep you warm for the night. My fur is think and long enough. Although I can't do much for my armor." Edmund, was unsure but too desperate to contemplate fully, nodded. I look at the lock of the narrow gate. I placed my weight on hind legs and push myself high enough to skillfully unlock the gate with my claw. I then proceed to carefully and quietly push the gate wide enough for me to get in. I have long mastered the art of stealth, as any wolf has to do.

I slowly got closer, gauging his reaction. I am, after all, a massive black wolf serving the Witch, not willingly by any means. He observed me, still rubbing his shaking arms. I lay down, and looked at him expectantly, knowing that he was, of course, very and rightfully scared of me. Surprisingly, he did not take all that long before he got closer and leaned cautiously on my shoulder. Possibly unaware, he snuggled onto my fur, searching for warmth I was offering.

It's like I'm experiencing my past, all over again, but from another's point of view. It is truly bizarre.

I was mentally prepared for the long night, I was still supposed to watch him and falling asleep could cause him more harm than good should I be caught. I berated myself, it was reckless and dangerous, not for only myself, but for him. I felt a hand timidly caress the short section of my neck that was not covered by my cold armor "How were you back then? Before she turned you into a wolf." He asked quietly. I hummed "I had lengthy curly brown hair and dark eyes, just like you. My skin had more color compared to yours; I think the correct term would be…_ creamy_. If I had to be specific." I looked at him, his eyes were a little drowsy, and his body screamed exhaustion. But he fought it "What's your name?" I turned my head to the stairs, but gave him a glace when I answered "Julia." His eyes dropped "I'm Edmund…" I leaned a little more to my right side, so he could rest without earning a back pain in the morning. "Rest. Before the Witch comes I'll wake you up." His breathing became deeper and quieter "Promise?"

"Promise."

I look forward and raise a challenging eyebrow at the look Tumnus sent my way. I had no words to defend or explain my actions. He asked for none of the kind, with his eyes he sent the message loud and clear. _**I hope your actions come from genuine benevolence of your heart. For the sake of all of us, keep him safe.**_It was not my decision to make, I had no right to protect whenmy only purpose is to destroy, but this once, just this once, I will do all I can to help him.

I have a debt to pay.


	2. Chapter 2: The Power of Fear

_**Chapter 2: The Power of Fear**_

I heard distant sounds and my eyes snapped open. They're coming. "Edmund. Edmund, wake up." I raised my body and shook, when he barely reacted. "The Witch is coming." That woke him up, he was clumsy, disoriented in his movements and blinked rapidly to get rid of the sleep that clouded his mind. I wish I didn't have to wake him up like that…

Falling asleep like that was reckless. I stood up and quickly approached the still open gate. They were getting closer, I must hurry. I bite the gate and quickly regressed until it closed, then used my claws to, this time, lock the gate. I released a relived sigh, however, my victory was short-lived, as soon as I sat to "watch" the prisoners, Jadis slammed the doors open with ease. She was accompanied by that… insufferable dwarf, whose name I've forgotten again.

She stopped, and looked at me with a cold scrutinizing gaze. She knew. She knew there was a reason for the brief flash of fear that overtook me. I was not afraid _her_, being already on thin ice with her for the last year as it is.

The dwarf made his way and, with a rather unsettling gleeful smile of his ugly, white-bearded face, pulled a chunk of my fur, tearing a couple of pieces. I yelp, and snapped my jaws angrily; Jadis wouldn't care if I tore him to pieces right then and there. The dwarf jumped back and ran to the other side of Jadis, laughing. The Witch only said "Move aside." And I in turn, only acknowledge her demand by doing so. She did not tore her gaze away until she stood before the gate. My lips curled up, no mirth was behind such gesture. Because I knew, I knew my time was up. As soon as she finds a chance she will get rid of me.

Then I found out why Edmund was here…

* * *

_Oh, Edmund…_

I ran alongside the Witch's white speeding sleigh. Our destination was unknown knowledge to me, but as I mentioned before, I've wandered this land for a century. Unless we change our course, we will arrive at the river.-

Wait… I strained my ear to hear over the nosiest the sleight's bells produced. That sound… the river is no longer frozen!

…_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,_

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again…_

He has a chance! Edmund has a chance to survive this! Aslan might not accept me, but he will forgive Edmund, I pray he does. Most likely it'll go unheard, but I still try. I do not care if he banishes me from Narnia, I can live with the knowledge that Edmund's safe. I do not wish upon _anyone_ what I've been through. But… is he really back?

Despite my growing doubts, I make up my mind and focused on keeping up with the sleigh for the rest of the journey.

* * *

It was warm, too warm for my body. If I had any doubts about Aslan's return, they're gone now. The snow is melting, and like I heard so clearly long before we arrived, the river was flowing freely and green grass covered most of this part of the forest for the first time in a century. "It's so… warm out." The dwarf whined out loud, starting to take of his coat until he realized the Witch was looking at him with dangerous eyes. "I'm going to check the sleigh." He cowardly excused himself and left. I caught myself smiling in amusement. The look of concealed but obvious outrage was hilarious. She looked ready to kill Ginarrbrik. That's the dwarf's name; finally remembered.

"Your Majesty." Maugrim…

I sniffed the air quietly. Oh no…

"We found the traitor. He was rallying your enemies in the Shuddering Woods." Maugrim says. One of the wolves throws the fox between his jaws on the ground, making him yelp in pain.

"Ah! Nice of you to drop in. You were so helpful to my wolves last night. Perhaps you can help me now." She remarked sarcastically as she walked in front of the defenseless fox. This wasn't going to end well.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." The fox apologized and bowed. I frowned, has he lost his mind?

"Oh, don't waste my time with flattery." The Witch snapped at the fox.

"Not to seem rude," the fox started "but I wasn't actually talking to you." He looked at Edmund when he finished. Yes, he has indisputably lost his mind.

Majesty?… The prophecy! Two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve! How could I've forgotten, this is why the Witch is so desperate to find them. I felt alarmed, that means Edmund has now much less chances of surviving the night.

The Witch looked at Edmund, and then walked forward, twirling the staff in her hands slowly before abruptly pointing it at the fox. "Where is Aslan?" The fox, though fearful did not answer. The Witch raises her staff, seconds away from turning the fox to stone. Edmund suddenly leaps in front of him "Wait! The Beavers said something about the Stone table and an army."

There was silence "Thank you Edmund." Edmund starts to turn slowly, realizing what he had just done. The fox's head fell in defeat. I look at Edmund sympathetically; I knew the felling very well. "It is good for this creature to see honesty before he dies!"

"No!" the fox was turned to stone regardless of Edmund's plea. And then, to my chagrin, he was slapped across the face. I manage to cut my growl short, I do not wish to cause more suspicion than I already have. "On whose side are you on? Mine…" she grabs his face a roughly turns it to the side "or theirs?"

She let go of Edmund's face, while he still looked with glazy eyes at the stone fox, "Gather the faithful, if it's a war what Aslan wants…" she flicked her wrist and with frightening accuracy petrified a nearby butterfly "a war he shall get."

I suddenly felt unsure and uneasy. Something doesn't feel right…

"But first…" Jadis turns and looks at me "You shall have a little practice." Her smile was cruel; colder than the harshest winter.

I instantly stood up, and braced myself for the feral inferno that was coming my way. Maugrim and his pack started to corner me, growling and barking menacingly. I won't come out completely unscratched, but I should have no problem throwing them to the river, I was far stronger. Then another growl started to drown out the rest of the pack's in my ears. Luce. The only other wolf that could match my strength.

We were once humans; friends, born and raised together, sisters despite not sharing blood. She would've been a victim of my blind temptation, until I discovered it was the other way around: _we _were the bargain, for the power the Witch promised _her_. What I did had no consequences, but the intention was still there, which is why I still feel guilty. To hold hard feelings against Luce would be hypocritical.

She was once radiant, energetic; beautiful even at the age of ten. Her hair was like waves of gold in the wind, her eyes like fresh grass in spring. She loved dresses, to attend parties and drink tea. She loved cats and never knew the word "hungry". Or patience, for that matter. She loved, and still does, to have things done her way. She had ambitions, dreams and goals. She knew what she wanted. She preferred to be outside, and walk for hours talking and laughing with her fellow aristocrat friends. She had a charisma that could persuade even the most shy of individuals. She played the violin and had a melodic voice. She never knew what was like to be raised by just one parent, or what is like to be orphan at all. She was, and still is a bit impulsive and superficial, that I cannot deny. She was outspoken and somewhat reckless, but ironically graceful when needed. And she always exceeded the expectations of other.

I am not any of those. I've always preferred privacy, and though I do not consider myself ugly, I am not radiant. I am passive and quiet. Like I've said before, my hair and eyes are the darkest shade of mahogany. My skin was slightly bronzed, and I do not know what is like to be raised with a mother. My dad… he gave his all, he never blamed me for mom, whose health worsened after my birth. He never asked me to be like her, just to be a good person, to be independent and have my own beliefs. He always cheered me to do my best in everything I did. To be proud whenever I succeeded or not, because I at least tried and gave my all. To never judge a person for his past actions, his origins or his beliefs. I wonder if he missed me at all…

My thoughts are cut short when a mass of white fur is suddenly too close. I heard boyish a yelp and a thud, but the pain those jaws caused as they bit my fore chest drowned all sound away. I don't remember much after that, just lashing out at anything my jaws and claws could catch, the cries and snarls, and writhing and fighting with all I got. They had advantage in strength and numbers. I can mention that I may, or may have not killed some of the wolves.

I was not killed. After who knows how long until the "fight", if I could even call it that, stopped, and I ended a mess of whimpers and blood. Then agony of being dragged through the unforgiving forest floor, the twigs and dirt upsetting my wounds further, was too much. Before I knew it everything turned dark and I felt coldly numb.


	3. Chapter 3: Saved by a Stranger

Chapter 3: Saved by a Stranger

"_A weary bird of an innocent frail,_

_Who seek to end this torment wail._

_All such deeds be then to make,_

_With peace within, the vengeful quake._

_What then beats the hearten soul?_

_Whose tears then shed by angel's woe?_

_What define such bitter sorrow?_

_Who lost her wings by dawn tomorrow._ "

"_What is it about, daddy?"_

"_It's about an angel that lost her wings, dear." He answered with a deep and kind voice._

"_Why?"_

"_That" he taped my nose lovingly "you'll have to discover by yourself."_

I was woken with a painful kick on my belly. The air left my lungs, making my instinct kick in, but, weak as I was, I only fell back on the hard floor with a pitiful "unf!" I heard a high pitch laugh. Ginarrbrik… When will that blasted dwarf leave me alone?

As I blink, my sigh slowly becomes clearer; so now the dwarf has decided to terrorize a battered Edmund. Figures. It took me valuable seconds to find my voice, but regardless I managed to let out a firm order "Ginarrbrik, knock it off."

His attention then turned on me. "Oh, so our little mutt has decided to wake up." He mocked. Just as he reached to, most likely, tear a chunk of my fur again, I bared my teeth and growled. If he thought I would let him do that, he had another thing coming. He backed off, with a cold warning "Hm! Growl all you want. The Queen will turn you into a fur coat." He walked away and I looked at Edmund, whose eyes had been on me the whole time, to make sure he was alright. I was not exactly far from him, but when you have cuts, gashes, and broken bones all over your body, the distance feels rather significant. I, nevertheless, dragged myself close enough to let my head fall on his lap with an exhausted sigh. If this body hasn't reached its limit then I'm sure it's close enough.

_Thud, thud. Thud, thud…_ "Everything will be alright." I promised him. Opening my right eye I caught his gaze and turned my lips up tiredly.

I closed my eyes, just to rest my tired sight. I felt movement on Edmunds legs and he leaned forward. Even when he was gagged and tied, he… well, tried his best at least, to console me and "hugged" me. He is truly a kind boy; he just made a naïve mistake. I'm sure he will grow up to be a good man.

Determined to make Edmund's escape as smooth as possible, I started to pull away, but not before giving Edmund affectionate licks that made his lips smile, as much as he could with that piece of cloth against his mouth. That for me was enough.

Edmund looked confused when he realized I was purposely getting farther away from him. "Everything will be alright. You'll see." I whispered softly. That, while it did not clear the confusion in his eyes, it cleared the fear. Once I felt satisfied with the gap I laid my head on the floor "When they come, do not inform them of my presence." Ginarrbrik came back to taunt Edmund once again, but I knew it wouldn't be for long, they were coming. Sure enough, the tell-tale sound of hooves and feline roars overwhelmed my hearing. I closed my eyes and smiled the smallest bit. _You sure have the odds on your favor Edmund, you sure do._

I waited, and then silence. I opened my eyes, glad to see a centaur taking Edmund to safety. My eyes widened when his gaze locked on mine, Edmund's eyes were filled tears. He was relieved, he was unsure, but most of all he was… sad. He wanted to call me, I saw how he opened his mouth, but following my wishes he did not. They came for Edmund and Edmund alone. I think, he understood that. A tinge of sadness pierced my heart, if I all but could stand and walk, I would've fled too.

Still, I felt calmer than I've ever been, and waited for the Witch to come. I smiled with mirth, maybe she will kill me in the middle of her rage, if that happens, then I can consider myself rather lucky. It was a rather pathetic try to humor myself, but it worked.

I frowned, what on Earth is that sound? I blinked, recognizing that horrid smell. I sighed; they didn't kill Ginarrbrik. Honestly…

A sudden wave of dizziness attacked my senses, leaving me mostly blind and deaf. My eyes got watery and my ears ringed. There were voices, distant and muffled. One of them was Jadis' saying something I could not comprehend.

Next thing I know, a sharp pain envelops my neck, and I'm, once again, dragged away to an unknown destination. Losing control of my doggish cries and whimpers of pain.

I can't take any more of this. I can barely walk, let alone _drag_. I can't even open my eyes without feeling dizzy or pain. Now I depend almost completely on my hears and my nose.

"…Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!"

_Someone please, shut him up before he kills me with his voice alone._ He, however, was not the _only_ voice I heard; there were murmurs and occasional shouts against the Witch. A whip carks against my flank, and I cried out. _Keep walking. You can do it, Julia. Just a little further._

Finally the pull on the chain around my neck ceases. I stood there, disoriented, and slowly, shakily sat. The glare of the sun was maddening at best, but now I could at least focus on breathing.

I hear footsteps by my side, the pace and deliverance gave away its owner: The Witch. I was confused, why would she get of the carriage, or whatever I've been forced to pull for who-knows how long?

"You have a traitor in our midst, Aslan."

I jerked in surprise. She was talking to Aslan? Then… Edmund must be here as well.

"His offence was not against you." A deep, composed and powerful voice replied.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" Jadis questioned.

"Do not cite the deep magic to _me_, Witch! I was there when it was written." The voice roared, and then, more calm, finished.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

My head lowered in defeat. I should've known. A hundred years under her reign and I've forgotten something so vital.

"Try taking him then." A much, much younger voice threatens. There was the distinct sound of weapons being drawn. I could not see much, but I knew he must be Edmund's brother. His scent is similar; even so… _Fool…_

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right, little king?" she challenges carelessly. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands…" She turned around. Her voice wouldn't have _boomed _otherwise. "All of Narnia will be overturned! And perish in fire and water." Ugh, my head… "That boy! Will die, on the stone table. Along with this." Suddenly a burst of magic sends me flying against solid rock. I cried out on impact and my tears ran free. _Please stop. _"As is tradition." A pause "You _dare_ not refuse me."

Murmurs started again. "Enough." The mysterious voice silenced. "I shall talk with you alone."

The Witch by passed me on her way to wherever the mysterious voice went. I felt like I was dying. I can't survive another blow. A small and fragile hand carefully caressed my muzzle. "Julia?" I opened my eyes, and was rewarded with the sigh of a healthy and _alive_ Edmund. I weakly snuggled my head against his hand. It appeared he hadn't forgotten about me. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

"I'll admit that death seems a very welcomed alternative to my current state. I've had better days." I answered truthfully.

There was a moment of silence "Is there a way to remove your armor?"

"There is a buckle, on the top center of my withers; that connects my chest plate and my pauldrons. If you can take that off the rest is easy."

He reached and easily removed the buckle, and just like that my armor vanished. "It's… gone." He murmured. _He truly is a Son of Adam._ He recovered quickly and eased the chain off my sore and wounded neck "Can you raise you head?" I did, but only a little, I was, like they say, "Running on fumes". Edmund placed his arm under my head "Open your mouth." I opened my eyes and rose an eyebrow at him "Lucy will give you a drop of her cordial. You'll be fine, I promise." I give a distrusting look to the slightly intimidated girl in front of me. "If you don't want to help me, you are not bound to do so." The surprised girl shook her head "You helped Edmund. It is the least we can do."

_We? _ Only then did I noticed the presence of another two companions, their eldest brother and sister. They nodded as well. Surmising I had nothing to lose, and opened my mouth and let my tongue dangle a little so that's easier for… Lucy, I think, to administer the drop. As soon as it touched my tongue I swallowed.

A drop is not enough to get a definite taste on any liquid, but I can accurately say it was like water, but sweeter. Another thing is that, while the taste is pleasant, I did not felt the need for more. Unlike the Witch's food, it was, surprisingly, satisfying.

While I was rather engrossed on identifying the taste of the cordial's content, I almost failed to realize I was healing. My bones mended, my scratches and gashes closed, and my head felt blissfully clear. I felt better than ever before. I stood up, testing how far the healing was, and surprised to find that, despite the half-dry crimson spots across my fur, there was no evidence of the wounds at all. Edmund stood up, smiling in relief. I gave a smile of my own "It seems I'm in debt with you." I snuggled against his hand. "No, now were even."

The little girl took a couple of steps forward, as if to hug me, the stopped short and shyly lowered her hands. "Don't be afraid, I won't bite." I walked forward and lowered my head so that she could reach me. She smile and scratched forehead. "You're wagging your tail." The blond one laughed.

I chuckled "While that is not _usual_ wolf behavior, I am rather enjoying the attention. Dried blood makes my fur itchy and sticky." Nope, I did not mind the voluntary back scratching at all, thank you very much.

"After the verdict is said," Edmund started "we could go to the river, and give you a much needed bath." There was something in his tone that told me he did not wish to think of an "if the verdict is bad" scenario, and honestly, neither did I.

"What exactly are you insinuating, young man?" I playfully nudged him. He just laughed and said "Come on, I think they'll be in there for a while." With that they led me to their "spot" nearby. I stretched and yawned, before lying down and getting comfortable on the lush grass.

Lucy is a, not exactly surprisingly, very curious girl. Peter, the blond one, and Susan, the eldest sister, on the other hand, did not ask much, I think Lucy, unknowingly, asked the questions in their heads; my name, my age (which was a little confusing, but I managed to explain well enough for them to understand), how I ended a wolf, and so on. Edmund asked a couple of his own, like what do I like or dislike. To say the least I was not bored for an instant. Lucy's fascination with my paws was rather amusing and the continuous petting I received from Susan was comforting.

After a long and suspenseful wait, the fauns and other felines stood up. Now is when the sentence is announced; we will live or we will die.


	4. Chapter 4: Meaningful Words

Chapter 4: Meaningful Words

The Witch came out of the tent, and walked with selfish pride, looking at Edmund. She didn't actually look happy, but there was this cold satisfaction in the brief way her lips quirked up that made my skin crawl. As if she's had an even bigger price.

A lion, bigger than I've ever seen, also walked out. He looked at Edmund, and there was this sadness that I could not comprehend.

The lion looked forward "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

A choir of cheers overwhelmed my hears and I let out a breath of relief. In the middle of his excitement, Edmund hugged me smiling brightly for the first time since I've met him. I could help the laugh that erupted from me. Still, he said nothing of _my_ fate.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?"

The lion, tired of her insults, lets out a powerful roar. The Witch sat on the "throne" instantly, causing laughter to erupt among the crowd of warriors. They turned tail and without a word left the camp.

Does that mean… I am free?

"Let go a get you that bath." Edmund said excitedly and took off without waiting much of a response. As a four legged beast, it is easy to keep pace with a child, just need to trot or walk. I, of course, was exited for the bath myself and decided to trot behind the grinning boy. His joyful sibling followed close behind. Soon, we reached a river and without thinking I trotted to the deepest part, which I may add, is not that much. It just reached my shoulders, to be specific; my back is as tall as Edmund. I held my breath and submerged my head, wetting myself completely in the fresh river. I emerged and hurriedly started to clean myself, to the best of my abilities. Having paws for hands is a handicap in this kind of situations.

"If you come to a more shallow part, I think we can help you. You're the one who needs a bath, not us." Edmund joked. I look at him startled, embarrassment slowly creeping up my face that, thankfully, is unable to blush, earning a laugh from his siblings who struggled to stand upright.

In the midst of their laughter I smile to myself as an idea pops on my mind. I stealthily move forward and go underwater, using the currents to distort and hide my position. Once I'm right in the middle of the four, stand and shook my whole body, wetting everything in my immediate vicinity and hearing a couple of squeals and surprised yelps. I sigh in mock contentment, I wasn't completely clean yet "Ah, Don't worry lads I'll leave you space so that you can take a _much needed bath_." I state smugly. It's fun to be naughty once in a while. It was easy, when you're smothered by four children at the same time.

I take a step forward but I'm quickly stopped by a very, very wet and smug Susan. "Oh, but you're not finished yet." Somehow materialized a bar of scented soap. I plead "No, Susan, no please." I look around and with horror see that the others have a fistful of soap too. "Wait, no," I jump back when Lucy tries to swipe my chest with the soap. "The scent is too strong and it'll last for days." I whine childishly. I have no time to get away from Edmund, who took the opportunity when I stopped backing away, and he instantly started to rub it along my back. The others did the same when I was taken by surprise. Devilish opportunists…

"You better not leave any remnant of that horrid soap on my fur." I pouted in defeat.

"We will, now stop squirming." Peter chuckled.

After much scrubbing and whining and laughing and drying, I was finally clean, I haven't take a proper bath in… a hundred years? I think that would be accurate, now that I think about it. Ugh, too long. "Wow, your fur is so pretty." Lucy said in awe, caressing the same spot she had been scrubbing so vigorously before. "I though your fur was brown." Susan added, amused. I snort, but I guess, after being dragged around the forest floor, bleeding and such, could maybe change you fur color rather efficiently I would say. "Hmm."

"This is the cleanest I've been in a long time." I comment.

"And, exactly, how long is that?" Peter asks.

I shrug and answer in a light tone "About a hundred years, give or take."

Edmund scrunches his nose in mock distaste and barks a laugh "About time you got a bath."

After a while of admiring "How about you go ahead. I'll stretch my paws for a while, I've being laying down a little too much for my taste."

"Alright." Lucy kindly pats my head. "Let's go." then she runs of, Edmund grins and follows her along with Peter and Susan.

True to my word I stretched and yawned, sitting down and patiently waiting. "I know you're there." I look to my left. Not, completely, surprise to see the lion, standing nearby. "Is there a reason you come?" I inquire, getting a feeling of uneasiness, insecurity claw at my chest. A brief image of him suddenly pouncing and tearing my throat off crossed my mind.

"No need to fear, young one."

"Why have you come back?" I sneered, not feeling comfortable in his presence at all. He's more terrifying than anything.

"To aid Narnia."

"Why, after all these years? To reclaim what is yours? The land you abandoned a hundred years ago?" I asked incredulously. "Why do Narnia and its people have to be tested by _you_? Who are _you_ to say what's right or wrong? Have _ever_ fought in battle? Have you _ever _been tied and abandoned for months in a cold dungeon, starving, hearing others screams of agony until it drove you mad? Do you know how does it feel, to see your closest loved ones be turned to stone right before your eyes?" At the last sentence I just whispered, slowly falling in a storm of memories and nightmares.

I felt my voice waver the slightest at my last question "Why?"

I had not realized he had come closer, for I was suffocating in old memories. How many nights did I spend hearing pleads, for help, for mercy, until they died out?

I was fine, I had forgotten about that, I hoped. I wish I had. But…

"When you see innocents in need, how do you feel?" he asked in an soft, earthy voice.

"I've seen many in need and I've felt nothing, Aslan."

"Then why was Edmund an exception?"

"It was just an act of pity." I shrugged dismissively.

"No dear, it was an act of love."

I raised an eyebrow "You're saying I _love_ a child?"

He chuckled "You too are a child, dear."

"Yes, a hundred year-old _wolf _child." I correct sarcastically.

"And the first ten years? Do they matter not?" he asked.

I look down, contemplating "Do they even _matter_ at all?"

Aslan looked forward "There are many kinds of love; you _did_ feel." He looks at me in the eyes, with an emotion that I could only describe as love, but a father's love. "You are very kind, and affectionate." I slight smile took over my lips "I think I've heard that before."

He chuckled "You have, this quality makes you feel as others do, regardless of if its happiness or sorrow." That sobered me quickly.

"You don't know me Aslan." My tone was more serious and less friendly.

"Julia Norwolf, from London." He said. I narrowed my eyes, not liking that at all.

I sighed in defeat "What do you want from me?"

"What I ask, will be hard to accomplish, but you will realize in time, that your sacrifice will not be in vain." I did not like the sound of that at all.

"What exactly am I sacrificing Aslan?" I stood.

"You will know when the time comes." He answered.

"What other purpose do I have other than losing? What do I _have_?" I asked in despair. His presence made me discover my so well hidden fears so easily; it pained me like nothing else. Suddenly I found myself sobbing, like I once did so many times. It was scary.

"Your gift, my dear, is also a burden that, should you let it overpower you, will destroy you, and those you love." He leaned closer, and I found myself sobbing onto his golden mane with no way to stop myself. "What?"

"You never forget, your memories and emotions remain forever fresh in your heart and mind. Happiness and grief, spite and forgiveness, betrayal and redemption, wrath and love; always. However, not all is lost." He turned his head and gently nudged my head to look at his eyes. "That is not your only gift. You have the heart of a leader." He smiled proudly "When others lose the sight of their path, you will be there to guide those who are lost."

He then stood up and walked back to the camp, leaving the interpretation of his confusing words to my discretion.


	5. Chapter 5: Sacrifices

**N/A: Maybe this was rushed, sorry if it seems that way. I had a hard time with this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sacrifices

I was sleeping, on the grass but it was comfortable. I doubt anyone in Aslan's troops had custom-made beds for massive wolves; I didn't mind. The night was quiet and calm, only the fresh breeze of the wind could be heard in the tent. Edmund was adamant that I spent the night in the boys' carpet. I think he felt safer with me around, not that I've done much in keeping him safe, but I agreed. Who was I to question? It wasn't like he was forcing me to do something uncomfortable.

I woke up, undisturbed: I've had the habit of waking early for years; the Witch was ruthless when waking up her servants. I realized that it had not even dawned. Well, it _was _winter, it dawns much latter than normal, not that it been different from any other dawn for the last century. I yawned, releasing that distinct sound dogs do when yawning and stretched, taking my time. A harder breeze blew the tent's entrance open and pink petals drifted in. I straighten instinctively, sensing and _smelling_ the presence of another's. I let out a low growl in warning.

One of the petals brushed Peter's cheek, making him sleepily touch it before waking up in alarm after seeing the Dryad slowly form; Edmund woke up too, by the sound Peter's sword made when drawn in his alarm.

"Be still my Princes." The spirit calmly pled. The brother looked at each other, and then at the dryad "I bring grave news from your sisters."

* * *

Peter came out of Aslan's tent, somber and worried "She's right." He approached the table, where a map laid. Edmund and I gazed at each other "Then you'll have to lead us." He said. Peter looked at him with fearful eyes "Peter, there's an _army_ out there, that's ready to follow you."

"I _can't_." Peter replied. I kept quiet, what could I possibly say?

"Aslan believed you could." Edmund paused "and so do I." Peter and Edmund shared thankful and determined looks at each other respectively.

"The Witch's army is nearing sire, what are your orders?" The Centaur, whose name I learned was Oreius, asked.

Peter looked at me "Can I count with your help?"

I stood and smirked "You wouldn't have thought I would let you have all the fun there, now did you?"

* * *

I stood alongside Edmund at the top of the hill overlooking the soon-to-be battlefield. I was given a provisional armor, similar to the cursed one I wore before, but less fitting. It was better than nothing I surmised. A Gryphon screeched while on flight, then coming down to land beside Peter, at the bottom of the Fords of Beruna.

I could see that they had a brief conversation, it's content impossible for me to decipher with all the army's ruckus.

I was standing, feeling an intense and heavy emotion settle down deep within my belly. This was intensified after seeing the Witch's army appear on the horizon. Even if we were to fight to the last man, we would lose; their numbers greatly surpass that of Aslan's army.

There was a heavy and tense silence then. Peter turned and looked at Edmund, the latter nodding before reinforcing his confidence and drawing his sword. Pointing it forward; Aslan's army roared.

I clearly heard the black Minotaur make a bull-like cry, the Witch's army roaring along. And just like that, they charged forward like a mad stampede. Peter held his ground, and when they got closer to the middle of the field he jerked the sword forward. Hundreds of Gryphons then clouded and shrieked in the sky, heading to the stampeding mass of enemies. It becomes an agility test for those in the air and an precision test for those on land; that was until the Harpys joined.

Then then true battle began, with Peter's battle cry "For Narnia! And for Aslan!" he, loyally followed by the army, charged forward. Everything somehow slowed down, as if time has slowed itself. Every breath, thud, cry and heartbeat could be heard. Both sides kept closing in one another, I held my breath, preparing myself, steeling my resolve and praying everything would work. This is not just a revolution, it is a battle for freedom, a battle that will decide the fate of Narnia as we know it. A battle of wills.

The clash was thunderous and instant, many solders falling within seconds. We watched as the battle wore on, the only way to distinguish Peter was by catching a glimpse of his white stallion. It was a disadvantageous stalemate for the Narnians. Should it continue, they would be crushed.

I was too focused on the battle down there and almost missed the single arrow swishing over my head. Mid flight the arrow transformed into a Phoenix, that evaded the arrows headed to it with much grace. A Harpy, smart enough to notice the bird in question, took flight and hurriedly tried to drop the Phoenix. I took worried breath, knowing its vital role in the plan, should that Phoenix perish (if the Harpy reaches him it will) Narnians won't survive the second wave that has conveniently charged too. Before my very eyes I saw Peter, who I never saw practice with a spear, throw it at the Harpy and hitting its mark with unknown precision. The Phoenix, finally clear of obstacles, somehow conjured fire that spread over its entire body. It dove down and left a trail of fire, dividing both army's from one another. Their cheers were too soon, Jadis, I can admit, was not the White Witch for no reason. With ease she dispelled the barrier of fire, prompting Peter to retreat with the army.

"That's the signal!" The male-Beaver said.

* * *

_Why the hell was Peter goddamn Pevensie behind the army?_ Our archers killed the approaching army, as they ran between the rocks and boulders, as signaled by Edmund; Peter's stallion buckled, after being hit by an arrow, throwing him forward. He was unharmed by the fall, but it staggered him. He would not make it in time without help. Oreius saw the panicked look in Edmund's eyes, and turned back to see Peter barely regaining his notion. He along with a Rhino, who both shared a glance, charged towards the army, to buy Peter time.

"Stop!" he screamed. They kept going.

I glance at the top of the rock, catching a glimpse of a Black Dwarf; Ginarrbrik. I growl,_ I will make sure you don't get out of here alive. You blasted Dwarf!_

A loud battle cry. A bright flash of light blinded my sight, making me lower my head a squeeze my eyes shut.

* * *

The Witch turned yet another soldier into stone and carelessly pushed the statue backwards. I brought down a Minotaur and bite into his neck, later jacking back my all my strength.

"Edmund!" He looks at his brother "There too many! Get the girls and get them home!"

Edmund hesitated, "You heard him, let's go!" the He-Beaver said. I followed closely behind, I didn't want either of them getting killed.

He suddenly stops and looks back, turning to left we witness the Witch's prowess and that magic staff in battle while she went for Peter. Edmund takes his sword out "Peter said get out of here!" the He-beaver repeated incredulously.

"Peter is not King yet!" he charges straight to the witch. I shook my head and promised myself to, after this, give him aa ass-chewing he will never forget.

The "paths" are narrow and packet by fighting solders. I suddenly feel like somethings landing _on me_. I roll over.

"It appears you aren't dead yet. Good." Luce scrunched down and snarls "That would have been no fun!"

She pounces and I roll away yet again. She however doesn't stop and flees. I didn't need to think; I gave chase. Completely forgetting about Edmund's safety. Each of us, Luce and I, killed enemies in our way Witch's and Aslan's followers respectively. Soon enough, we got farther and farther from the heat of battle and came across a short and small clearing; between the rocks and the woods. Breathing heavily she looked at me and smirked arrogantly and held her head high "Now we can have a decent fight, wouldn't you say?" she taunted me.

My hears were flat against my head and I stayed in a hunched position, unable to keep still while she walked slowly, despite her chest heaving. I said nothing.

"It's a pity." she continued "You would've been a great asset to our kind." she raised her nose and looked _down_ upon the land. "Do you remember? We used to be friends."

"Monster." I whispered accusingly.

"Who? You or me?" she raised an eyebrow "Don't deny _you__ also_ tried to exchange me for power."

I shook my head "I just wanted to go home."

"As if." she dismissed carelessly, then pounced.

We did everything, from scratching to biting to wrestling. Throwing each other like rag dolls, the metallic taste of blood as we bit our weaknesses. Snarling, barking. We rolled over the grass, leaving the occasional "scratches" of uncovered earth with our extended claws and weight. I was torn between anger and sadness.

_Indeed, we were once friends, you have no idea of how much pain this causes me. Is this what it has come to? Being forced to weight the importance of an old friend versus the fate of an entire country? To sacrifice something so precious? It's just too cruel..._

Then a harpy, a white stag, and a white tiger cub join the fight. All of them attack at the same time; I went for Luce's neck. I could die, but I would make sure she never forgets her actions and maybe, just maybe, open her eyes. In the blink of an eye a sound akin to shattering glass fills my ears, three more creatures materialize from the forest. The golden gryphon flies swiftly over my head and screeches before taking down the harpy, a dark furred male stag engaged the white one and a lion cub pounced on the tiger.

The surprise made us both distract ourselves and we looked were the others went. A powerful roar breaks our reverie; I witnessed Alsan roaring in the distance, an even bigger army alongside him. They charged.

Luce sees an opening and bites my right paw, breaking my wrist and with her grip throws me aside. Then stands on her hind legs and taunts "Is that all?!" she sneers "Is. That. All?!"

I look up, and remember. How many had she murdered? How many times did she stood like this; proud and victorious against me? What will she do to _them_ if I fail?... I felt fury twisting my mind and giving me a massive unadulterated blood-lust, I stretched my paw. The pain and cracking bones had no effect on me. I stood two-legged and with all my might gave her a blow on her face. I tore her jaw, and I hesitated for a few seconds, she still stood. I grimaced in sorrow and bit her neck, knowing well that she was staggered not dead and broke her neck. I throw her body away, falling on my remaining good leg. I didn't feel victorious, more like defeated. I felt like I had lost, regardless of the fight's result.

I felt so... defeated. Hollow. Lost. Deaf. As swift as I was filled with wrath I was filled with nothing. As if my spirit had been extracted from my body, leving only my unfeeling mind. Like loosing purpose in an instant. My body felt weathered; battered by the century's worth by the continuous punishment of guilt and fear. I felt tired. I collapsed on the grass, looking through glassy eyes the corpse of my former friend. I wasn't ready, not for this.

_Will I die here?... _I though.

**"It is not time yet, dear one."**

I frowned slightly and stood upright, limping mechanically to where I last saw Edmund head to. I truly don't know how I even moved, I felt like being pulled by a gentle unseen force.

* * *

I failed. Horribly.

"Edmund!"

I limped more hurriedly, no longer deaf by adrenaline and rage; I could clearly hear his horrible gasps. I sighted that dwarf about to shop Edmund in half with a massive ax. I once again ignored my painful paw in favor of finally finishing the damn dwarf for good. He screamed and fell back with the force I slammed against him and made sure he would never breathe again.

I looked worriedly as Susan removed his helmet. My ears flattened on my head and with my tail between legs I started to limp away; his breathing had stopped. I slowly felt the sting of the scratches and bites I got from Luce. This back and forth emotional issue I have will kill me.

I hear coughs, "Why don't you ever do as you're told?" a think distinctive voice said.

I smiled sadly to myself and kept going.

"You're not really leaving them, are you?" a peculiarly unsure voice of a long-lost friend made me freeze.

I slowly turned my head and saw the golden gryphon of before, tilting its head in disbelief. Her green eyes were as unsure as her smile.

"Brenna..." My eyes were wide.

"Julia." another voice said. The dark furred stag from before stepped forward, standing with grace and pride I couldn't associate with any other than Gabriel.

"Julia!" Before I could even react the lion cub jumped and landed right on my back. It surprised me the child-like voice that came from the cub.

"Raphael?..." I looked at all of them, my eyes got more watery and the horrible grimace I made when I cried was starting to twist my face. I took deep breaths to calm myself, not that it helped much.

"How?"

Brenna turned her head to look at something. "He saved us and told us you would need our help." or someone.

I do the same and see Aslan breathing on a statue and, to my amazement, brought it back to life. So that's how he brought them back.

I let my head dangle a little. The enormous weight that I felt being lifted brought a wave of relief that made me feel close to passing out. I see them all alright: even Edmund embraced by his siblings, my friends alive... I felt like I could die happy then. I felt like crying too. It is a strange experience to be torn between laughing, crying and just collapsing then and there.

I heard the clank of armor and looked up.

"That was reckless." I said. He had the audacity to look sheepish.

"You're not leaving, right?"

I laughed softly "Nah." He smiled hugged me carefully, maybe realizing I had wounds all over me. I snuggled my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He caressed my fur slowly. I breathed in his scent, now taking the proper time to do so. He smelled like the boy he is, with a bit of dirt, sweat and blood added to the mix, and something akin to _Edmund._ It was not strong yet, but I think that when he grows a little more it'll be more defined. It was calming and enjoyable. "You're still no saved from the ass-chewing I have for you." I promised. He taped me, saying "Language."

I then felt Raphael climbing to my head. "Hey! I'm still here!" Edmund breaks away a looks at the cub in surprise.

I smiled sheepishly, "I guess I'll have to presentations to do." I raise my head back, throwing Raphael up in the air, and landing on my face "This cub here is Raphael, as you can see he likes to make me his personal playing ground." Raphael huffed as he tries not to fall off.

Edmund offers "Need help there?"

"Please." Edmund then takes the cub and puts him down.

"The stag," he steps foward to me "is Gabriel, thank fully more serious than his brother."

Gabriel nods and smiles. Edmund mirrors his gesture.

"And finally the gold gryphon here is Brenna."

Edmund snapped his head to me and frowned "I know, it's weird" I dramatically shook my head "I don't know what they were thinking."

Said girl stomps "Your name is _Julia_."

"Yes, easier to say."

"It's unoriginal."

"It's realistic. It means "fair-haired maiden"."

"Exactly what part of your hair is "fair"?"

"Wait until you have to write it, it'll be hell." I said to Edmund.

He couldn't contain his amusement and laughed. "God."

"Are you going to talk all day or help?" Peter said, he was also smiling, maybe he heard the conversation.

I smile and looked at the others "Shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6: A New Life

Chapter 6: A New Life

Who would've thought I would ever presence a coronation of all things?

Cair Paravel; the Capital of Narnia, a structure not short of majestic. The throne room was decorated with bright reds and golds, and full of joyous Narnians and humans alike (the Pevensies of course). They were dressed as they should, as Kings and Queens-to-be. Each gown and tunic reflected their personality perfectly. Lucy's innocent yet brave. Susan's logic and gentle. Edmund's intelligent and calm. Peter's fierce and magnificent.

We, meaning Raphael, Brenna, Gabriel and I, wore nothing. If you wish to be particularly technical about it, we were naked. Don't fret, so were most of the talking beasts around here. Although as far as technicalities go, we weren't humans either.

I cannot deny that I was very out of my element. But I wanted to see this, so I steeled my resolved and came. I would accompany and then bid Edmund farewell; wander the forest and help them if they needed me. That was my original plan of action. Was.

_Then _we're told by Aslan himself that we had to take part in it. He said that "It is of utmost importance you do so." What was I going to do? We followed each Son and Daughter according to the current age. Brenna with Peter, Gabriel with Susan, Raphael with Lucy, and I with Edmund. I truly felt like in the very middle of the attention. A wolf. Why me? I stood out horribly, I was a wolf for- for heavens sake!

We walked through a walk between Centaurs, raising their swords as we passed. The others might feel at ease, but I had way too many reasons to turn tail and leave. I did not survive so long under the Witch doing nothing. I got blood on my name and they knew it. It felt like a cruel walk of shame. I was so uneasy I just walked straight and looked at Edmund's back. _Keep looking forward. Don't give in. Keep it up._

They make a slight pause at the stairs, which was our cue to stop and sit.

They kept going until each reached their own throne; Aslan turned around.

"To the glistering Eastern Sea," he begins "I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." I hear Lucy breathe in amazement and out of curiosity glace to my right. The beavers each carried two crowns; they had smiles on their faces. Mr. Tumnus followed closely, smiling timidly. Lucy, as they all did, knelt. He picked a thin silver crown, fashioned so that the delicate flowers were kept together by the tip of their petals and placed it on her head.

"To the great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund the Just." Edmund's was also silver, but looked more like the crown of a king, thicker, still elegant but, somehow, modest.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan the Gentle." Susan's was an elegant and simpler gold crown, with beautiful flowers but not as many as in Lucy's.

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent." Peter's gold crown and the thickest and most, -without insulting-, extravagant. I can't make justice with my words alone, I'm afraid.

"Come forth, brave warriors." he told us.

I felt anxiety hold my chest in a tight grip as I walked the short amount of steps. We all sat again and bowed our heads. "I will bestow upon you the gift of protection."

"Sir Raphael, Knight of the Valiant."

_Wait..._

"Dame Brenna, Knight of the Magnificent."

_He wouldn't..._

"Sir Gabriel, Knight of the Gentle."

_Impossible!..._

"And Dame Julia, Knight of the Just. Commander of the Narnian army."

"Embrace your destiny and be born anew." the he blew a breath to us.

I felt my fur ruffle slightly. I heard gasps and surprised sounds. "Stand, Guardians of Peace."

I eyes snapped open because I almost felt forward when I tried to do so. I saw two things, the floor... and a skirt. As I straightened my eyes widened even more. I looked at my toes, human toes. At the dark blue and gold dress I wore. At my dangling hair that fell in wavy curls. At my hands, now soft and delicate. And finally felt my face, soft like that of a baby, my lips, my eyes. I was flabbergasted. I barely managed to not jump in joy.

_I'm human!_

"Go stand with them."

I smiled excitedly as I barely kept my skipping habit on check. I ,only when I reached him, looked at Edmund and he smiled just as brightly back and discretely -what a cheeky boy- took my hand. A blush, a real human blush warmed my face.

Aslan turned to look at the now Kings and Queens. "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

"Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!" the Narnians cheered, all suddenly leaving me half-deaf with the thunderous applause.

* * *

The party appeared to never stop. Twirling, laughing, eating, talking, dancing like any human would do was a wonderful thing to experience again. However...

"Aslan?" I called timidly. He looked at me. "I need to ask: Can we still... transform?"

He nodded "That is the form your heart has taken; long before the Witch's curse hit you." I smiled gratefuly "Thank you and... can I?..."

He nodded and, I swear I saw him, smiled knowingly. I came near him and timidly embraced his neck, then as I got more sure I hugged him tighter. "Thank you." I let him go and step back, I smiled and ran back. Giggling and squealing like the child I haven't been in too long. Feeling the breeze of the ocean, the sand that got stuck on my feet, my hair bunching along. I could finally breathe.

I was free.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Edmund asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing. Just... watching." I closed my eyes bliss.

"You looked cute."

I looked at him in surprise, and smiled inquiringly. "You look happier than I've ever seen you before; you look very pretty." then, he gave me a cheeky smile. The nerve. I was, to my shame, too amused.

"You look very handsome yourself," I bowed low, in playfulness "your Majesty."

"Oh, stop it." he laughed.

I looked at the still ongoing sunset. Once again I felt foreign warm cover my hand. I squeezed and looked on to the approaching twilight. I was so happy, I cried tears of joy and smiled at Edmund. I felt and smiled like the sun. My cheeks didn't even hurt. I would keep smiling, laughing and cheering with those I love. That day, and in the years to come.


	7. Chapter 7: The Unexpected Return

Chapter 7: The Unexpected Return

_Fifteen Years Later..._

Us Knights escorted, meaning chasing, the Kings and Queens while they gave chase to the legendary white stag. My paws dug onto the fresh earth and I was just trotting. I grown greatly over the years, apparently I'm just as tall as a horse, as a wolf I mean.

I see Edmund stop. "_You'll catch the stag yourself." _I mocked his deeper voice.

He blew a short dismissing raspberry at me. The nerve.

Only to be teased by his brother and sisters. Ha! I did felt sorry for Philip, fifteen years are a lot for a horse, even a talking one.

"What is that?" Peter asked curiously, getting off the horse; followed by his siblings. I frowned at the mysterious lamppost. After some musing Lucy said "Spare Oom." she then proceeded to take off to a think mass of tree branches behind her. "Lucy." Peter called knowingly; she was a trouble when her curiosity episodes attacked.

I stayed behind, worried. I howled, calling the other Knights. "What is it?" Brenna landed breathlessly. I wondered, just how far she was from here and how fast did she had to fly to get were I was? "Lucy." I looked at the last place were I saw them go in. "Honestly," Gabriel said as he walked to us along with Raphael "Shouldn't you keep your girlfriend in check?" he teased. The both reverted back to humans as they neared us "Stop it." Gabriel blushed.

"How 'bout you two just go and get your spouses back here, Brenna?" I waved my hand at them.

"Oh," she snorts "what about your dear Edmund?"

I walked forward "Already on it."

I push the strangely think branches and make way. My fellow Knights follow me and for the life of me cannot comprehend why the kept pushing me. Couldn't they walk slightly slower?"

I touch something solid, and feel a handle. "Wait-"

Next thing I know I'm on the wood floor of a room. I push myself up with my fore arms and see that they're those of a child; a ten-year old child. I see the others too have turned into children, our clothes... we were back in England. I look at my hand, the ring hung loosely on my small hand. I took it off and cradled it in my hands. I remembered clearly then, we were playing Hide and Seek, then You're it!. We had the idea of all of us hiding here and then... well, you know the rest. Were the Pevensies alright? Did they also go back to their home? I didn't know, and that scared me, a lot.

Brenna was once again barely fourteen, dressed like all the children that were sent out for safety, dull and sober colors, not even her blonde and well-groomed hair or her green eyes full of painful realization could change that image, I felt like it made it worst. The face of loss, that is how it felt.

Raphael was short and his hair back to the wild curls he'd before, his green eyes looked around in disbelief.

Gabriel... he looked like someone had sucked the life out of him, looking at nothing in particular on the floor, his raven hair still in place like usual, and his ice blue eyes puffy with tears.

I just sat there, looking at the ring. I hear the jiggle of a handle and my head snaps back up. An aged woman enters quietly and appeared to be genuinely surprised to see us. "Now now, what do have we here?" She came closer and leaned forward, looking inquisitively at us. "Dare I ask what were you four doing inside the wardrobe?"

I looked at the dark-colored wardrobe behind me then smiled with doubt "I don't think you would believe us at all, Mrs. Plummer."

She smiled, a mysterious spark lit her eyes "Care to try?"

* * *

**A/N: The sequel _To Fight_ has been posted. Just so you know.**


End file.
